Witches and Wizards: Takes 2 to Tango!
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: Yuri. The joining of two star-crossed lovers will ultimately lead to a war that should have never happened. Witches and Wizards have been hateful towards one another for centuries and the forbidden love between the Wizard Prince and Witch Princess ignites the flame for a tragic war. Mika and Christine are thrown into the heated battle and must help the lovers no matter what.
1. Love is in the air?

**Angel: I can't contain myself. I really can't. I'll upload this for the sake of uploading as it was already finished. This is a spoiler-free first chapter of the sequel…**

**WITCHES AND WIZARDS: Takes "2" to Tango!**

**To make this spoiler free, I had Mika, Christine, and all the others of the previous story gone… but just for a chapter. I am not updating this till Witches and Wizards is complete of course. It should be done within a week or two at MAX. Brooke and I are spending quality time on it to make sure it is top notch and finishes correctly before releasing the updates. **

**Instead, you will see two main characters that I hinted at. You can add an OC if you feel like it. I am not giving you an OC submission form. I did too many of them so just do it by memory. **

**I am not going to summarize the story any longer than it needs to be, so just read and then you'll figure out what it is about! Enjoy!**

_Angel presents…_

_WaW: Takes "2" to Tango!_

_Chapter 1: Love is in the air…_

**JUNE 17****th****, 2100**

**Veronaville**

**3:30 PM**

In the house of the Capp Family, two adults were arguing each other. One was a man named Ambrose Monty and the other is Mr. Capp. It appears that Ambrose has come over to pick a fight with the Capp Family as both families have been feuding for years. The bad blood between them is because of the distrust and ongoing hatred between that of Wizards (Ambrose) and that of Witches. (Mr. Capp) Both are the rulers of their respective magic group.

"Your abomination generals have stepped forth in my land… What business do you have to be sending them? Do you wish to declare war?" Ambrose held up a fish at him, almost growling in anger. Mr. Capp seemed unfazed and just looked at him with a smug face.

"I sent no generals to your land that reeks of the devil himself…" Mr. Capp grabbed a hold of the hilt of the sword in his belt. "Are you spouting out accusations just for the sake of coming here and spying on us?" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him. "Because if you are… that is unforgivable and shall be settled in a fight…"

The Wizard King grumbled. Without a word, he unsheathed his own sword and clashed it with Mr. Capp's. "I tell no lies… I have seen those generals…" He gritted his teeth, staring into the eyes of his lifelong nemesis. The Witch King scoffed in response, having enough with this old fool.

"Enough. I am tired of hearing your voice… Have at thee!"

The two men were about to engage in a heavy sword fight, but a soft womanly voice yelled out to them.

"Stop at once, father!" A beautiful blonde woman with hazel eyes and in a blue Victorian dress was at the top of the stairs, staring at the both of them. "It is not appropriate to fight the King from the other land in our fair house." She said to him as she came down the stairs gracefully.

The two men reluctantly sheathed their swords. Mr. Capp turned towards his beautiful daughter with a raised eyebrow. "My daughter, Juliette. Why aren't you in your room preparing for tonight? It is the night you will meet your new husband."

Juliette waved her father off. "Dear father, I am much too young to be wedded… I have no such desire to marry a man." She looked at her father and then back at Ambrose. She made a hand motion that signaled for him to be on his way. "Be gone, King from the other land. I have much to discuss with my father."

Ambrose sighed and nodded. He gave Mr. Capp a quick glare before turning around to make his way towards the door. "We are not finished, devil." The Witch King huffed in annoyance as the Wizard King left his house. "I'll send you to your demise another time, foul beast!"

"Father…" Juliette chastised him. Mr. Capp looked back at his daughter, seeming quite annoyed of her actions. "What, pray tell, must you have to come and speak to me at this time?" He asked as he snapped his fingers, calling forth one of his servants.

The servant made his way over to him with a tray in his hand. "You called, master?"

"The foolish fool, Ambrose, had come hither to say I sent my trusty generals over to his land. I must ask… have they ventured forth or not?" Mr. Capp asked, waiting impatiently for his servant's response. The servant thought for a moment before giving his master a truthful answer.

"Master, I have not seen any of our generals moved from their spot today. The Wizard King be telling nasty lies…" Mr. Capp nodded, satisfied with that answer. Ambrose has no weight to his claims and should pay the price of coming into his home with that outlandish claim.

"Very well… I'll think about a punishment for him come tomorrow." Mr. Capp ignored the little glares from his daughter. "Now, what of the preparations of the dance tonight?" Tonight is the big dance and celebration of his daughter's 16th birthday. It is the night where she will meet a man that is fitted for her to marry, whether she likes it or not.

"Almost ready. The cooks are almost done with the food that will be served to the guests and the musicians are on their way…"

"Good. You are dismissed…" Mr. Capp shooed him off and then turned back to his daughter. Juliette cleared her throat, finally being able to speak her mind now that that business is taken care of.

"What I was about to say… before you called the servant over here…" Juliette sees the bored expression on her father's face. She sighed and decided to get straight to the point. "I have come to ask… Why do we have such a grudge against the other land? Is this family so quick to judge against a magic race that is like us?"

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE THEM!" Mr. Capp roared. Juliette flinched a bit, but remained strong. "Father, I know of the discrimination between both magic races since the day I walked." She wanted to know. She needed to know the answer that will come out of her father's lips as soon as she speaks her next question.

"Why are we so quick to judge against that of Wizards? Not all of them are evil. We both are the same as we have magic, no? It just doesn't seem right, father…"

"Wizards are nothing but arrogant fools, especially if run by that spawn of the devil, Ambrose. We are different from them. End of discussion!" He had enough of this conversation. "Now daughter of mine, get up to your room and prepare for the night!" He yelled at her, pointing at the stairs.

"But father…" Juliette started, but noticed the intense glare he gave her. She sighed and nodded in defeat. She grabbed a hold of her dress and made her way up the stairs to her room. Mr. Capp rubbed his nose, annoyed at what had just transpired.

"No daughter of mine questions why we Witches fight against Wizards for centuries… It should be common sense at this point…" He shook his head as went into his chambers, needing to rest his head a bit. "It is going to be a long night…"

~Line Break~

Juliette Capp sat on her bed, arms crossed over chest. She huffed, angry at her father. Her cousin was in the room with her, putting on make-up while looking in the mirror. Her cousin was a blonde like her but with tan skin and blue eyes than that of pale skin and hazel eyes.

"Why, Juliette, art thou mad?" Her cousin asked as she placed on eyeliner so she can look pretty for any of the men that will come to the dance they have arranged for tonight. Juliette looked in her direction for a second before staring back at the wall.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, Bly." Juliette responded. "Just had my usual squabbles with my father…"

"Of?" Bly finished putting on eyeliner and turned to face her. Juliette shifted herself so she can lay her full body on the bed. The young blonde made herself comfortable before giving her a response.

"Nothing of importance…" Bly shrugged and turned herself to face the mirror once again, reaching for make-up. "So… ready for a handsome man to sweep you off your feet?"

Juliette scoffed at that and turned onto her side, facing the window. "I have no desires to be with a man." She really didn't want to be married so soon. Why must her parents want her to be wedded and give them grandchildren so fast? What is the rush?

"But it is expected of you, dear cousin…" Bly paused for a moment. "You're not telling me you are an oyster fan…"

If Juliette was drinking, she most definitely would have done a spit-take. She shot up from the bed and gave Bly a flabbergasted look. "Cousin! I don't go that way! I mean I respect women that like oysters or men that prefer bananas, but I am not one of them. I just wish to be single for a little while longer…"

"Fair Juliette, you are 16. The coming of age to be married… You had plenty of time to be single…" Bly reminded her. The younger blonde sighed and shook her head, laying herself back down on her soft bed.

"Yes, I know. I just don't want to be married yet. However, it appears I have no way out of this dance tonight. My father will have my head if I don't accept."

"I am sure he will do no such thing… you are his only daughter after all…"

A knock came at the door, startling the two women. Juliette looked at the door, wondering if it is the maid. "Come in…"

Sure enough, a brunette woman in a maid outfit came in with a sparkling blue dress in her hands. It appears that her mother have sent that to her for her to wear to the dance tonight. "Lady Juliette, your mother brought you this…" The maid handed her the dress. Juliette looked at it with questioning eyes, wondering why she must wear this.

"Oy, this dress will surely make me look like a whore. What is wrong with the dress I am currently wearing?" The dress DOES have some cuts where it will show plenty of cleavage. The maid simply shrugged and pulled out a fiery red mask for her to wear.

"She simply wants you to wear that one as men will find you more attractive in it. That is how a man's mind works I suppose…" The maid responded, giving her the mask as well. "I agree, your dress is good enough, but your mother speaks otherwise… I shall be taking my leave now…"

The maid shut the door behind her. Juliette placed the dress and mask gently on the bed and then walked over to the window, staring out at the still sunny sky. "I wish to be back in my childhood now… this is simply too much…"

Bly walked over to her and stood by her, looking out the window as well. "You only live once my dear. Just find a man and get married to him. Your mother and father won't ask of anything more… well except grandchildren." She drawled and Juliette smacked herself in the face, groaning.

"Lord, have mercy…" Juliette sighed.

~Line Break~

A dark spiky haired man stared out his window, giving out a long drawn out sigh. He was quite a handsome man with charming dark blue eyes. He was in a black suit with a rose in it. In the room with him was a cousin of his.

"Romayo, art thou in sorrow?" His cousin asked. She was a pink haired woman in a green gown. They both appeared to be dressed up for something big tonight it seems. The handsome man shook his head, continuing out to stare out the window.

"Nay, my naïve cousin, Nikki." He placed both hands under his chin. "My heart is empty… I wish to have someone to love." The pink haired woman rolled her eyes as if she heard that many times before. Some things never change it seems.

"You wish that, but I have yet to see you search for one…" She pointed out as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Love doesn't just come knocking at the door to your heart… one must find it…"

Romayo grunted and turned around. "Aye, and that is what I will do when I find a rightful maiden for me at the dance!" Nikki smiled. She headed over to him and adjusted his suit for him so he looks perfect for tonight. "I am sure there will be one that will capture your heart at a moment's glance…" She promised as she kissed her cousin on the cheek.

A soldier barged into the room, startling the both of them. "Romayo, sir… our commanding officer has fallen! Come quickly to the field! Some say it was the fault of the other land!" The soldier to seemed to be out of breath and sad. Can't blame him since his commanding officer was good at his job and nice to others when it comes down to it.

"Casualties before my trip to the dance? Surely the Lord above likes to torment me…" He pouted. He ordered for his cousin to stay put while he goes out to deal with this. He and the soldier headed out of his room and proceeded to head to the field where the supposed dead officer is. He hoped it wouldn't take long as the dance starts very soon.


	2. Growing Hate

**Angel: No updates on any other stories till Witches and Wizards is done. It is ALMOST done. Should be on Sunday, don't quote me on that though. However, I will give you this update instead. This one is also spoiler free as Mika and others are not here either. So let's get this out of the way. **

**Ok, if you have an OC you previously submitted from the last story or any story you submitted someone, just say their name and I'll put them in. You don't have to come up with one for me. Optional stuff, yo!**

**Note: No I am not doing full on Shakespearean Dialogue. I am not good at it. I can do a few words, but that's it. Besides, this is a different take on, "Romeo and Juliet." Don't expect me to do every scene similar to that of the play/book. **

**Angel presents…**

**Witches and Wizards: Takes "2" to Tango!**

**Chapter 2: Growing Hate**

Romayo and the soldier ran into the battlefield where the General was. The black haired man with a mustache was on the ground; hand over his giant wound in his stomach. It doesn't look to be made by any weapon…

"My lord, what happened to him?" Romayo asked as he ran over to the very injured General. The soldier scratched his head, feeling very sad for the person he worked for. He didn't deserve any of this! He was a nice man!

"As I said, prince Romayo, we suspect it is the work of the Witches…" The soldier answered him. He wanted justice done to those horrible evil witches. They deserve every kind of pain possible for doing something like this.

Now, Romayo, unlike his father Ambrose, did not believe in any of this, "Witches are evil" thing. He thought it was outlandish that ALL witches are evil. Not a single species or group has ALL GOOD or ALL EVIL, it is always mixed. At least, that's what he likes to think anyways.

"Is it true, Johnny?" Romayo held him in his arms. "Did the other magic group partake in taking you down?" The General coughed up blood, but was mindful not to get any on Romayo's dashing suit. He looked at him.

"You always have to say the 'polite' way of referring to them, eh boy?" The General lowered his eyes, but he decided to answer his question anyway. He just didn't like the fact that Romayo was kind to those scumbags after everything they have done to this land. "To answer, I have no doubt in my mind that they did it… They caught me unaware… and I paid the price…" He groaned as he clutched his stomach tighter.

Romayo gasped and looked over to the soldier. "Call the Nurses hither! We must save him!" The soldier saluted and ran off to do as he was told. While he did that, Romayo turned his attention to the area around him. He was looking for clues to see if a "Witch" truly decided to visit to commit foul crimes as this.

_As much as I like Johnny, I have to take his sayings with a grain of salt. Almost everybody around here is too quick to judge and immediately cry out that it was the other land's fault. _Romayo thought to himself. He ignored the anguish cries of pain from the man he was holding and continued to look around.

After a few seconds of looking, he sees something orange from a few feet away. Romayo apologized to the injured General and gently placed him back on the ground. He headed over to the strange orange thing and picked it up for examination. It looked to be a piece that fell of something or was cut off. It felt like… Pumpkin?

Confused, he sniffed it just to clarify. It… was indeed Pumpkin… but there was something… more else there. Witches often create servants out of Pumpkins… but is that really it? He looked around some more. However, there was nothing else worth noting.

"Strange…" He placed it back down on the ground. No point in keeping it. Everybody will believe that it was the Witches' fault anyways even if he showed this piece of evidence. He had tried multiple times on numerous occasions on things like this and he failed every time. His own father gets the final say and it is always the opposite of what Romayo wanted.

"Oh father, I wish you weren't so judgmental…" Romayo shook his head as he waited for the Nurses to show up so they can tend to Johnny. He hoped they arrived soon so he can write down some paperwork for his father and then be on his way to the dance he so wanted to go to. Tonight will be special… hopefully…

~Line Break~

Lady Juliette looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the sparkly blue dress… that kind of made her look like a whore… and the mask that she was also given. Juliette appreciated that it fit in all the right places… However, she doesn't like how much skin it was showing though.

"Cousin… do I look ok?" Juliette asked, unsure herself if she looks at all beautiful in this dress. In her own opinion… she looks nice… but that's just her… The other blonde turned to look at her who was previously looking at her nails while sitting on the bed. Her eyes widened. She stood up and walked over to her.

"My, cousin! You are looking very beautiful!" Bly smiled, reassuring her cousin. "If you weren't my cousin and if I actually liked oysters, I would say your delectable." Juliette blushed at the compliment, but also a little freaked that her cousin would say that.

"You have my thanks… cousin…" She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. She is not sure if wearing this will be a good idea. She thinks, according to what her cousin had to say just a moment ago, a lot of men would probably crowd around her…

"You'll have men just running up to you just begging for a dance with you!"

…As she thought as much…

Just then, Juliette's father burst into the room. He looked quite furious about something, but his anger was not at her. What riled him up at this time and at this hour? It was almost time for the dance! Juliette looked at him questioningly. "Father, is something amiss?"

"Some Wizard buffoons just did the unthinkable. They took my sword!" He growled as he went into her room, looking for something, not even bothering to see how beautiful his daughter was. Juliette seemed awfully offended that he didn't knock or even look at her.

"I am going to borrow your sword for the time being… I have business I need to take care of!" Mr. Capp fumed as he managed to find Juliette's trusty rainbow sword.

"Why can't you borrow mom's?" Juliette asked, wondering why he needs to take HER sword to possibly kill some probably not evil Wizards. Mr. Capp just walked out the door without another word and then slammed it shut behind him. The blonde sighed and shook her head. Sometimes she questions how she is a family member. She doesn't FEEL like she is blood related to them.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the Wizards' Pumpkin Army…" Bly tapped her chin in thought. Juliette looked at her strangely, wondering what she means. The older blonde reached into her pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a large piece from a pumpkin with some writing on it.

"I found this yesterday night when we had some Wizards burglarizing homes. I think it has something to do with that Pumpkin Army those Wizards are forming…" Bly explained. "Maybe it is the same group that took your Dad's sword?"

Juliette just shrugged uncaringly. "It's father's business, not my own. I tried too many times for many years to reason with him…" The blonde reached for the earrings to put on. "Once Wizards come up… he always gets angry… I am tired of it…"

"Just thought I let you know…" Bly shrugged before putting the pumpkin piece back into her pocket. "I still don't see eye to eye with you when it comes to Wizards. I mean… we fought them for thousands of generations…"

"For what, cousin?" Juliette sighed as she finished putting on the moon earrings. "Why are we fighting? What is the real reason? To become the number one magic user? Because we feel like it? I feel like we are judging things too fast. Every problem that has happened here in this land, we blame it on Wizards with no evidence whatsoever."

"But… it usually is their fault…" Bly replied weakly.

"Keyword: Usually…" Juliette shook her head as she sprayed some perfume on herself. "Whatever. Let's not talk about this." She sighed and looked on the clock on the wall. 20 minutes till the dance starts it seemed. Her father probably will be gone for the whole time, but her mother will obviously be around to supervise everything. "Let's go. The guests will be arriving shortly I'm sure…"

~Line Break~

A group of 5 mysterious people were in a mysterious Laboratory somewhere in Veronaville. 3 of them were boys, 2 of them were girls. Each of them had a clipboard in their hands while standing in front of a machine of some sorts. It looked to be gathering electricity and was forming something in the middle… but it keeps going off and on.

"I wonder… if she has even got the message..?" asked boy number one. The group looked at him and then tapped their chins with their pen, thinking.

"We sent that message years ago and we even got the Jack o' Lantern we sent back. I am sure she is aware of the message…" responded girl number one. However the second girl seemed to have a rebuttal to her answer.

"It has been a long time since she read that message. I doubt she even remembers it or even have it anymore…" The second girl rebutted. The team scoffed at that, doubting that was the case. They knew she would not forget as long as she still has that Doll.

"Whatever the case… the time is soon. We will bring her here with or without her consent." The second boy responded as he tinkered with some stuff on the machine to make it work properly. He grabbed a bluish looking wrench and adjusted some things.

"Yes. We need her to stop the upcoming tragedy…" The third boy agreed. The second boy hummed as he managed to make the machine work. Electricity flew to the platform and the essence of time combined with it. Within a matter of seconds, a portal opened. It was a portal to another universe.

"Soon we will finally rid ourselves of that rampaging experiment and prevent the tragedy from happening… AGAIN!" The Team echoed together as the Portal seemed to be doing its job and finding its target on the other side…


	3. Life of Mika and Christine

**Angel: Looks like I need more time to work on Witches and Wizards. IT SHOULD BE DONE BY NOW, but Brooke and I are scratching our heads to see how we can end it PERFECTLY. It might take till the end of the month which drives me crazy since I have other stories that need attention. Now, don't be impatient if I can't get to any story that you like. I am busy even in the summer, so please, be patient and I'll get to it ASAP. K? Here. This Chapter was done back in June like the first two.**

**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!**

**THERE ARE SPOILERS! BACK AWAY IF YOU DON'T WANT IT!**

_**Angel presents…**_

_**WITCHES AND WIZARDS: Takes "2" to Tango!**_

_**Chapter 3: The Life of Mika and Christine**_

Mika sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. She was looking to see if there was anything worth reading. She skimmed through all the pages and found nothing noteworthy. Sighing in boredom, she placed the newspaper on the counter and took off her reading glasses.

It has been nearly 3 years since Mika went on a crazy adventure into the past with Christine and resolving the issue of her now at peace ex-girlfriend, Day Summers. Shortly after that, Mika decided to be who she once was. She had grew her hair out, dressed more like a normal woman than a man, and she actually came to be kind to people… except Cyrus.

Mika now looks more of a woman… just lacking in the breast department. She has a blue skirt and blue jacket on over a black shirt. This is her usual attire.

"Mika, I am home!"

The said woman turned to the owner of the voice and smiled. There at the doorway was her lovely wife of two years, Christine. The blonde witch had also changed over the years. She had her blonde hair tied into a pony tail. She wore glasses and appeared to be in a green jacket over a white shirt and green shorts.

Mika got up from the couch and headed over to her wife, giving her a small loving kiss on the lips. "Hey, baby. How was teaching the little rascals?"

"Oh, they are a lively bunch… Hard to keep up with them at times…" Christine sighed, but smiled afterwards. She stretched her arms, feeling the readjustment of her bones. "They are such good students… I think they are almost ready to go learn their school magic…"

Christine works at the Kindergarten School around Wizard City. Kids have to learn some basic stuff before they even bother going to school for Magical Arts. The blonde wanted to teach and she managed to somehow get a job there… despite her lack of "Job" experience since she IS from the past in a way. A 28 year old blonde witch teaching soon to become Wizards? What a world!

"I bet." Mika smiled as she pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "You are so good with those little rascals…" Christine sighed happily and hugged her back, nuzzling her neck. She then thought of something and decided to have a little fun with Mika. "Perhaps I am… do you think we should make one of our own?" She pulled back to see Mika looked at her, shocked.

"Eh?! But we're both girls!"

Christine laughed and then kissed her cheek. "I know honey. I am just joking." Mika sighed in relief. It's not that she doesn't want children… She just doesn't want one at the moment. She is 18. Sure her partner is 10 years her senior, but she wants to at least earn a bit more money and be at least 21 before considering it. That way, she can care for whatever kids they will have in the future financially.

"We'll have kids when you are ready, Mika. I could never force you." Christine kissed her once more before heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat. The blonde pulled out some leftover meatloaf and decided to reheat it. "Oh. I bumped into Lucas while I was on my way home. He told me to tell you something…"

Mika headed into the kitchen and looked at her questioningly. "What does he want to tell me?" She and Lucas were pretty close friends nowadays. After the whole incident, they bonded pretty fast by their friendly competitions and playful banters towards one another.

"Well, remember that Juliette doll that you gave him to have fixed because it was acting strange…?" Mika tapped her chin as she stared up at the ceiling. She did give him that doll in the hopes he can fix it. There was something about that doll she received from Susie after coming back home that seemed really off. It has been 2 months since she given him it. Did he finally fix it? She voiced her question to her.

"He said he was almost finished… but get this… He saw the doll move… 3 times!" Christine told her as she pulled out the now reheated meatloaf. Mika seemed unfazed by that. That was it? She doesn't care about that. She kind of expected it since that doll is freaky. She would be more concerned if it started ripping people's faces off or something.

"That's it?" Mika asked as she sat herself down on next to Christine on the dining table. The blonde didn't answer until she took a bite out of the meatloaf. She moaned in satisfaction before looking at her. "No. He says to meet him tomorrow morning to pick up the doll as he plans on finishing it today."

"I see."

Christine paused in her eating, remembering something. "Ah, almost forgot." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Mika's red wrench. "I brought your wrench to the wand shop and had them upgrade it for you."

The silver haired teen took the wrench from her and looked at it. The wrench was no longer rusty and out of shape like it used to be. Now it looks like it was a new weapon… a powerful one at that. "You didn't have to do that…" Christine smiled and shook her head.

"I wanted to. I didn't want something so important like your wrench to just wear away like that… Besides it only costs 1000 gold to upgrade it…" Mika looked at her, shocked. 1000 gold?! Christine noticed the look and sighed. "1000 gold is not that much. I know we're on a tight budget and all, but I just wanted to."

The silver haired woman sighed, nodding. She couldn't argue with Christine as she doesn't like to have squabbles with her. Sure all couples have squabbles, but Mika just didn't want to do it. She usually lets it slide unless it something that makes her really angry.

"Well, thank you. I really do appreciate it…" Mika smiled and she smiled back. Christine pulled out her own wrench and examined it. Unlike Mika's her wrench is a frosty blue color and less powerful of course. Both of them don't know how strong Mika's is and what it is capable of as of now. Mika's mother before she died said it was really important. Paige had her hands on it, but is now in hell. They couldn't get any information on the subject. Hopefully, they'll know the whole history of that wrench soon.

Christine placed the wrench back into her pocket and took off her glasses. "Mika, can you head to the market and pick up some Pumpkins for the Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" The silver haired woman scratched the back of her head, forgetting that the holiday was tomorrow.

"Oh man, completely slipped my mind! I'll head there now!" Mika quickly got up from her chair and picked up her backpack nearby. She quickly kissed Christine before heading out the door. The blonde smiled and shook her head. Mika sure forgets holidays a lot. She almost even forgot her anniversary this one time. However, it is a side of Mika she has come to love as she is adorable when she remembers things that are important. Christine continued to eat her meatloaf as she waited for her return.

~Line Break~

Mika headed into the Wizard City Supermarket. Apparently everybody decided to do some last minute shopping too. Dozens of people were at the checkout lines with Turkeys, Pumpkins, and other foods and necessities for Thanksgiving Dinners.

"Times like this I prefer to just eat out when it comes to Thanksgiving… However, Christine is literally from the past and she prefers the "Traditional" way. Pumpkin pies… I don't even like Pumpkins!" Mika shook her head as she headed over to where they kept the pumpkins.

To her luck, there was only one left. She wished she could have just a pumpkin pie fresh out the oven, but nope, Christine wants to put her so called, "Cooking Skills" to the test. She doesn't hate the blonde's cooking, it is just a little lackluster at times. Not that she'll care to admit it to her.

"I hope one pumpkin is good enough for a decent pie…" She picked it up with both hands and made her way to the checkout line.

"Mika!"

Said woman turned around to see who called her. To her pleasant surprise, it was Susie. She smiled, walking up to her. "Susie! Doing last minute shopping too?" She asked her as she eyed the cart of groceries next to her.

"Yeah, more or less…" Susie shrugged. "Actually I am also shopping for Ambrose since he can't really exit out of his office. Hard to see him so weak…" The diviner shook her head sadly. Recently, Ambrose has gotten old to the point where he can barely walk and can only sit around his office. To everyone, much to their dismay, this may be Ambrose's last few months in this world.

"Yeah, I feel sad. He may have annoyed me in the past… but he is like a grandpa to me…" Mika sighed. "Too bad he doesn't have an heir. I wonder who is next in line to watch over Wizard City?" Susie shrugged once more.

"I don't know. I think one of the professors or the most valued student."

"Well I hope Cyrus Drake isn't the one picked if that's the case." They both laughed at that. Susie then remembered something and pulled something out of her pocket. Mika looked at the item in her hand and it seems to be a gold necklace with a myth symbol on it.

"Here," Susie handed it to her. "This will enhance your Myth Magic by a bit and will help you figure out if a person is lying."

Mika looked at it with a skeptical look. "How does it do that?" She looked at the diviner for clarification.

"I don't know. I was skeptical myself when I bought the thing. It can do the first feature just fine. I don't know how it does the second feature."

The silver haired woman sighed but then smiled afterwards. She thanked Susie for the necklace and then put it on herself. She tried to look down on it and can notice a little glow coming from it. Mika could FEEL the change in her myth powers with the piece of jewelry now on her.

"Oh shit! I need to catch my show tonight!" Susie exclaimed while looking at her watch. "Sorry, but I got to go! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, she took the shopping cart and sped off to the checkout line. Mika rolled her eyes, knowing what show she was talking about.

"Well, I might as well go checkout and head back home. Don't want to keep Christine waiting."

~Line Break~

Mika opened the door to her house and headed on in. Shutting the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes and placed her backpack on the couch. "I hate long lines…" She muttered to herself as she took out the Pumpkin out of her backpack. It cost her 25 gold for the darn thing, so she hoped Christine could make the pie decent enough for it to be remotely edible for her.

"I can always just eat the Turkey…"

She placed the pumpkin on the kitchen counter for Christine to have a crack at later. Speaking of Christine, she wondered where she was. The blonde usually hangs out in the living room to watch some cooking show.

"Christine! I am back!" Mika called out to her.

No response…

Confused and worried, she decided to head towards the bedroom. If she is not in the living room, then she must be in the bedroom. She stopped when she heard the voice of the blonde in question. It sounds like she was… talking to someone on the phone. Christine could be talking to her boss or a friend… but there was… distress in her voice.

"N-No! I don't have that! I don't know what you're talking about!"

_Odd… Who is she talking to? What doesn't she have? _Mika sneaked to the closed door of the bedroom and placed her ear on it so she can hear the conversation more clearly. Normally she hates eavesdropping on her wife like this… but…

"Look! I don't care what you saw! I don't have it! … No, shut up… I-I don't have time for this! G-Good day!"

Mika heard the phone being dropped on the floor. She groaned inwardly, hoping it didn't get destroyed. That phone cost a pretty gold coin! She chose this time to enter, immediately seeing Christine huffing and puffing. She seemed very distressed.

"Christine… who were you talking to?" Mika asked. Christine yelped and turned around to look at her.

"Uh… just a friend that wanted something that I didn't have…" She laughed nervously. "Nothing to worry, honey…"

_Why am I getting a sense of… Déjà vu? _Mika then noticed her gold necklace was glowing red after Christine said that. She came to a realization that if the gold necklace glows red that means someone is telling a lie. However, she didn't need the necklace to tell her that Christine was hiding something.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Mika crossed her arms, looking at her with a questioned look. She wasn't mad. She was just concerned. Christine bit her lip in response.

"Um, really… it is nothing… Oh! Who wants steak? I know it is your favorite!" The blonde quickly exited the room to do just that before Mika had the chance to do anything. The silver haired woman sighed. She hated secrets being kept from her, but she'll let it slide for the time being. However, she will find out sooner or later.

"_Christine… what are you hiding..?"_

~Line Break~

Lady Juliette stood on top of the stairs, looking down at the room full of guests. All of them were dressed appropriately for the dance. They all even have a mask to conceal their identity. The blonde princess thought it was stupid for them all to wear masks, but her parents wished it so she is going to have to deal with it tonight.

"Juliette, why aren't you dancing with any of the men available?"

The blonde princess didn't turn around, knowing that it was her cousin Bly. "None of the men really catch my eye. Quite honestly, I don't understand why I need to find a man to dance with and possibly marry that man later."

"You know your mother and father will have a fit if you don't…" Bly walked to her side, patting her on the back. Juliette sighed and nodded, knowing that she can't stop the inevitable anyways. She hoped she was strong enough to do so however… but she isn't.

"It has only been 10 minutes… maybe there are some handsome men that were late that would love to dance with you!"

"I just want tonight to be over with…"

Romayo walked into the room with his cousin Nikki next to him, both of them panting. They ran all the way over here and they were still late. He thanked his father for that. He had to listen to his father rant and rant about witches.

"By the gods above, I swear my father wishes me not to find someone to love!" Romayo dramatically said to his cousin. Nikki rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well we're here aren't we?" Nikki playfully pushed him to the crowd of people dancing around. "Go on. Get a beautiful maiden for you to dance with, handsome!"

"At ease, dear cousin…" Romayo shook his head. "It takes time to find a proper maiden…"

"Sure, whatever, I'll hang by the refreshments and snacks…"

Juliette scanned the surrounding area once more and sees that a newcomer has come. He seemed to be with another woman, but they didn't look like they were "Together" per se. This man… he seemed… special somehow. Intrigued, she decided to head down the steps to see this man more closely.

_I don't know why I am doing this… How is he capturing my attention like this?_

_To be continued…_


	4. Dreams and Prejudice

**Angel: Yeah, I am going to need more time on WaW, but if you are cool if with spoilers, guess I'll keep going. Who knew 5 chapters was hard to finish simultaneously? (facepalm) Anyways, enjoy! Don't bother me about other stories even if you really like them more. I'll get to it, k? **

_**Angel presents…**_

_**WITCHES AND WIZARDS: TAKES "2" TO TANGO!**_

_**Chapter 4: Dreams and Prejudice**_

Mika sat on the couch, watching the newest episode of Cased Closed. Her eyes were sleepy and she was on the verge of just passing out. Christine was sitting next to her, sleeping, with her head on her shoulder. The silver haired woman yawned and reached for the remote. She turned off the TV, thinking she can watch the rest on Youtube or something.

She glanced at her watch, noting that it was 1:20 AM. She sighed, knowing that they both need to sleep in order to prepare for the Thanksgiving Dinner tonight. Also, she has to head to Lucas' place to get the Juliette doll back.

_Sleepy time… I think after I get back from Lucas', I am going to investigate what Christine is hiding from me. _Mika knew Christine wasn't one to hide anything from her so there must be a good reason why she is doing it now. Was she being blackmailed? She did not know. She just wants Christine to tell her. Secrets that were being kept from her were things she hated if her previous relationship meant anything.

She took off her glasses and set them on the coffee table. Without waking her wife up, she gently picked her up in her arms, bridal style. Mika watched her wife's sleeping face, noting the content smile on her beautiful face. She smiled, her heart filled with so much love for this woman.

_No matter how many times I see it, I never grow tired of it. She is so adorable… _Mika headed into their bedroom after turning off the lights. She gently placed Christine on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Mika pulled her blonde locks away from her face and then gently kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, babe."

Mika then slipped into bed with her. She grabbed the alarm clock on the counter and set it to 6:30 AM. With a final yawn, she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Time for some much needed sleep.

~Line Break~

Susie sat in Ambrose's office, talking to the old man himself. He aged terribly over the last few years and he looked to be on the verge of dying of old age. They were discussing on whether or not Mika is going to graduate from Myth School. Her grades rivaled that of Lucas and she is at the appropriate age with the right amount of knowledge of magic. Susie needed to know this so Mika can go look for a job since she can't get one without that Wizard City Diploma.

Mika and Christine can barely pay off the rent with the amount of money from Christine being a Kindergarten teacher. She wanted them to live a good life without a budget holding them back. Sure there are Quests that Mika can do… but they barely give enough gold.

"Well… Mika can graduate if she has a 3.5 GPA or higher in the next few terms." Ambrose said, looking at Mika's Transcript. Susie seemed genuinely happy about that. Mika is smart when she wants to be and she had changed a lot over the years so this should be no problem for Mika.

"I don't think that will be a problem, eh? She has been working hard. She is on par with Lucas…" Ambrose commented before putting the transcript back into Mika's file. Susie nodded in response. Ambrose clasped his hands together and rested on them, staring at her. "Why do you wish to know this?"

"I just want Mika to graduate. She is my best friend and I really want her to succeed in life." Susie replied sincerely. Ambrose nodded, understanding where she was getting at.

"You are a great friend then. Now, if that is all you want to talk about, it is time you head off to sleep, yeah?" Ambrose slowly got up from his chair and grabbed his staff and used it like a walking cane. Susie yawned, nodding. She stood up from her chair and stretched her arms. She looked at the clock on the wall, noting how late it was.

"Wow. That late? It is now Thanksgiving!"

"Yep… For some reason… on every Thanksgiving I expect something to happen for whatever reason…" Ambrose tapped his chin in thought. Susie looked at him confusedly, wondering why that is. He notices this and decided to explain himself.

"Well, my memory is all fuzzy, but I could have sworn something happened on Thanksgiving 3 or 4 years ago." Ambrose explained to her. Susie immediately knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the Thanksgiving where Mika got transported into the past.

_So then… he may not remember, but he knew something happened that day. _Susie thought. However, that is all done with and Mika is living happily over here. Nothing happened during the other thanksgivings afterwards… so why should this one be any different? "You're probably over thinking things Ambrose."

Ambrose nodded. "Maybe you are right. I am getting old… I need to find someone to replace me someday…"

"Well, good night Ambrose!" Susie waved him good night and then headed out the door. The cold autumn winds hit her and she shivered, wishing she had brought a jacket or something. She looked up at the polluted sky and sees one star was out and the Full Moon. She missed the days where Wizard City was free from Light Pollution and all that jazz.

She started walking towards home at a fast speed, wanting out of the cold as soon as possible. "Gotta get home and sleep. Thanksgiving is important."

…

…

Susie's ears twitched, hearing something nearby… in the bushes. Nervous and gulping, she looked at the bushes nearby the forest area that lead to her house. She stared at them for a few seconds, but they remained absolutely still. "H-Hello? Anyone there?"

All she received in response was some hard wind blowing on her. She shivered and decided she best move on. It was probably just an animal or something. Susie kept on walking along the road, but faster than usual.

…

She feels a presence from behind her. Susie turned her head around for a peek. She sees the individual but before she could even let out a scream, she was conked on the head by something.

Susie fell to the ground unconscious. Pieces of pumpkin fell to the ground alongside her. The mysterious individual then dragged her unconscious body away somewhere…

~Line Break~

Mika tossed and turned in her sleep, she appeared to be having a bad dream. Christine, who was sleeping next to her remained where she was, sleeping peacefully and unaware of the distress of her partner.

"N-No… I didn't have much of a choice…" Mika muttered, tossing to her left. Beads of sweat were forming on her face. "I am sorry…"

…

_Mika stood in a mysterious lab of some kind. She was standing over what appeared to be a woman… but it was very hard to tell. The person was like a shadow… all dark and hard to make out the facial features and other parts. She had her trusty wrench in her hand and it was soiled with blood. _

"_You! YOU KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU?!" A shadowy person of some kind grabbed a hold of Mika's shoulders and shook her violently. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER AND YET YOU KILLED HER!" The voice sounded like a man and a woman… actually it felt mixed as if it was hiding the real person's voice. _

_Mika had a shocked look on her face, disbelief in what she did as well. "N-No… I didn't have much of a choice…" She felt the hard cold stare she was receiving from this shadowy person. "I am sorry…"_

"_DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE?! YOU DID HAVE A CHOICE!" The person yelled at her, very furious. Mika couldn't bear to look at the person anymore and just looked down at the ground, sad. The person growled and slapped her hard across the face, making Mika fall to the floor, holding her right cheek._

"_I should have known. You are a Traitor… in every sense of the word…" The shadowy person glared at her one last time before heading off somewhere. Mika was left alone on the floor with the supposed dead body of someone. She felt so horrible. She didn't mean to… Everything went so fast that…_

"_What have I done?" Mika asked herself, looking at her hands. _

"_Haha." _

_Mika turned to her right and she sees a shadowy figure approach her. It appeared to be grinning, quite happy at this turn of events. "That's what you get for keeping your Prejudice unchecked… When forced inside for a long time… It was only a matter of time before it came out and let itself known... and in turn… you will PAY!"_

…

Mika awoke with a gasp. She sat up and breathed heavily. It took a few seconds for her to calm down and regain her composure. She wiped away the beads of sweat from her face and looked at the alarm clock on the counter. It was 3:43 AM. The silver haired woman sighed and covered her face with her hands.

She knew she had a terrible dream, but… she can't remember anything. As soon as she wakes up, she has a hard time remembering them as if she didn't have a dream at all. "Why can't I remember?" She sighed and looked at her sleeping wife. Christine hasn't moved from her sleeping position one bit, still sporting that cute smile.

_Not even an elephant can wake this sleeping beauty. _Mika smiled before giving Christine's forehead a kiss. She lay back down and placed her hands under her head, staring up at the ceiling. She wondered if this dream she had was something important. Maybe it did, maybe it didn't. She didn't want to dwell on it; it was probably a bad dream that contained Man-Eating Eggplants. She shuddered. She hated Eggplants with a passion.

Without another thought, she shut her eyes and went back to sleep…

~Line Break~

Mika yawned as she came out of the bathroom with her bathrobe on. She walked into the kitchen to see what her wife was doing. Christine appeared to be cooking something. She shrugged and decided to go grab the newspaper. As much as she loves Christine, her cooking is subpar at best. Granted she is not born into this world so her experience is low, but still. All she wants is for the food to be edible.

She opened the front door to the house and looked down. The newspaper was on the Welcome Mat, ready to be taken in and be read. Mika snatched it up and sniffed the wrapping of the newspaper, inhaling its lemony scent. "Ah, lemon. I love how they decided to make the wrapping smell this way. Makes newspapers that much more special…"

Apparently Christine heard her as she had a comment to say to that. "Honey, you like your newspapers way too much…" She giggled. Mika laughed and then smiled. Back before the tragedy she had many years ago, she didn't like newspapers, but now for some reason, she enjoyed to take a good look at the news.

"Newspapers can be interesting at times you know…" Mika shut the front door and headed over to sit at the dining table, awaiting her breakfast. She took off the wrappings and gently took out the newspaper. She was about to go look at the main news at the front page when Christine decided to make another comment.

"Um… Mika… about yesterday…" Christine paused in her cooking to look at her beloved wife. Mika's ears perked at this, making herself turn around and face her completely. The blonde nervously scratched the back of her neck.

"I am sorry for lying to your face… I didn't know how you would react if I told you what happened…" Christine apologized, feeling so bad for lying to her. Mika placed the newspaper gently down on the dining table and walked over to her.

Placing her hands on her shoulders, she looked into her eyes. "Christine, no matter what you say, I won't be mad at you. Remember our wedding vows?" She asked her. The blonde smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then you would know that you could tell me things and trust me…" Mika gently kissed her. "I love you. No matter how much it hurts or how much trouble it can cause, I won't get mad at you as long as it is the honest truth."

Christine sighed, but then smiled. She was glad to have met someone as loving as Mika. The blonde could never love anyone else. Mika is her soul-mate. "I understand."

Mika smiled and removed her hands from her shoulders. "Ok then. Please tell me what was troubling you yesterday when I came home from the supermarket?" Christine quickly turned off the oven so she could talk to Mika without burning the food.

"Well yesterday when I was coming home from work…" She began. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw something strange."

"Strange? What kind of strange?" Mika questioned. She hoped she didn't bump into some kind of serial killer or something. Thankfully Christine put that thought to rest with her next statement.

"I saw what looked to be a spirit…" However, that statement only brought a different kind of concern to stir in Mika. However, Mika remained calm and politely listened to everything Christine had to say. The blonde folded her arms across her chest in thought.

"When I took a closer look…"

…

_Christine walked along the path that led to her and Mika's house. To the right of the path was the Wizard City Cemetery. The blonde normally wouldn't look at the cemetery for more than a few seconds because if she looked any longer she would become sad. Cemeteries are depressing for her. _

_However, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye in the Cemetery. She hesitantly turned around. She gasped when she saw a spirit of a man floating around near the fence of the Cemetery. The spirit didn't seem to pay any attention to her though._

"_Hello?" Christine called out to him. She received no reply in return. The blonde decided to head closer to the Spirit carefully so she doesn't scare him. When she got close enough, she noticed that he was a man in a lab coat and glasses. His hair and eyes blended in with his ghostly form so it was hard to tell what color his hair and eyes were before he died. _

"_Prejudice… so…not… right…" He muttered. Christine took note that this man was sad about something. Prejudice maybe? What about Prejudice? She was about to ask what his name was, but then he disappeared out of thin air. _

_Christine looked to the ground where he was and sees what looked to be a rusty old silver key. She debated on whether or not she should take it. It was not in her right mind to do so… but… maybe… that's where his spirit is residing. She can help this man find his way to heaven if she takes it and figures what this man wanted before he died…_

_Without another thought, she kneeled down to the ground and reached through the metal fence. She barely managed to grab a hold of the end of the key and quickly pulled her hand out. Christine looked at the key and then placed it in her pocket. _

…

After Christine was done with her story, it left Mika with more questions. There was nothing there in that story that should make Christine want to hide this from her. So she expected that it had something to do with that phone call she received yesterday. It's not like Mika would get mad over a silly key that contained the ghost of some man. Sure it was concerning, bringing a spirit into this house, but nothing to make her mad.

"After you left for the supermarket… I have been receiving these strange calls nonstop asking if I had the 'key'. This person kept saying I stole it…" Christine bit her lower lip. Mika placed a hand under her chin, thinking for a moment. Well, she didn't really steal anything, unless the key belonged to the cemetery, but the way she said 'This person' means it was someone that is not the owner of the cemetery. Someone must have been watching her.

"Was it a man or a woman?" Mika asked.

"That… I don't know. I think the person used one of those thingies to hide their actual voice…" Christine suggested. "I have been called 7 times. After you came into the room I didn't have any other phone calls."

"I hid this from you because I thought you would think less of me if I did tell you…" Christine sighed, feeling silly for hiding this from Mika. The silver haired woman smiled and gave her wife a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"I will never think less of you… I'm glad you told me the truth…" Mika wondered who was watching her and who this spirit she saw was. With Christine's brief description of the Spirit, something was telling her there was something familiar about it. She will dwell on that later.

"So, where is the key you have been keeping from me?" She asked.

"In the third box that is under the stairs in the basement…" Christine replied. Mika didn't want to go search right now. She was too hungry to do so and she had to go visit Lucas soon.

"Ok, well we'll do that later… Right now I am starving… please continue on cooking…" Mika gave her some puppy dog eyes and Christine laughed, amused. She always does that when she is hungry and want food very soon.

"I will. Sit down and enjoy your newspaper while I cook." Christine kissed her once more before turning her attention back at the oven to resume cooking. Mika gladly sat down on her chair and picked up the newspaper.

"Okay, let's see what is on the news today…" Mika began reading the headlines for today.

_BREAKING NEWS: 5 WIZARDS WENT BERSERK_

_At 2:50 AM, 5 seemingly innocent Wizards that are Pyromancers somehow lost control of themselves. All of them were at the Wizard City Cemetery when it happened. 3 witches who were visiting Wizard City at this time of the year got themselves murdered by them. The 5 Wizards who were arrested and questioned after that sinful deed said they have never met the Witches before. They said that anger controlled them and they couldn't control what they were doing… like they were being possessed… _

_Family members and friends reported that they would never hurt a fly. However, due to our History with Witches, it is not far off to guess that Anger and Prejudice was a factor in this tragedy. Scientists and Doctors are looking into this as of now. _

Mika's eyes widened. That wasn't good. She felt sorry for those Witches. She hoped Prejudice wasn't a factor in this and that someone was controlling the Wizards to kill them… She hated to see others being blind and hating for no good reason. Sure she was one herself, but she has made her amends and is now at peace with the Witches. She wouldn't be married to one if she wasn't.

She shook her head and read the other important news that was at the bottom of the headline. Her eyes widened some more when she read it.

_Diviner, Susie Gryphonbane, has gone missing!_

"WHAT?!"

~Line Break~

"**Prejudice… Having a prejudgment filled with bias but with no relevant facts on a person or a thing."**

"**Why do people have Prejudice?"**

"**People fear Different. People want "Normal". Different makes people Angry. Anger turns into blind Hatred and that Hatred beckons dark desires. Dark desires that fill a man or woman's heart with a shadow of their negative emotions…"**

"**It is up to me… to set things right again... The Spiral and beyond will be reborn… anew…"**


	5. Mysteries

**Angel presents…**

**Witches and Wizards: Takes "2" to Tango!**

**Chapter 5: Mysteries**

Mika and Christine were talking on the phone, trying to phone people that knew where Susie might be. According to the newspaper article that Mika came across. The last time Susie was ever seen was back at Headmaster Ambrose's office. She left around 2:00 AM and nobody has seen her since. The evidence they found was pumpkin pieces, which they assumed belong to Susie's pumpkin.

"You don't? Oh… ok…" Mika sighed as she crossed off a name off her list. "Thanks for your time ma'am. You too… bye." She turned off the phone and looked over at Christine. The blonde hung up her phone, having the same results as her.

"We have been calling for half an hour. I don't think anyone knows where she is …" Mika frowned, so worried about her best friend in the whole wide Spiral. Christine nodded, sighing. The silver haired woman clutched her head, feeling so worried and stressed about all of this.

"We'll have to investigate after I get back home from Lucas'." Mika decided as she got up from the couch. She tossed the notepad on the coffee table and then placed herself at one of the windows, looking out at the rising sun.

"I doubt Susie would just leave for no apparent reason. Somebody must have kidnapped her…" Mika sighed, trying to think. "But who would want to kidnap her? Somebody that has a grudge? Just for fun?"

Christine shrugged, sighing. This Thanksgiving wasn't starting so well. "All we can do is pray. I know you don't really like praying to God himself, but we have to pray that she will be ok…" She suggested. Mika isn't a Christian by any means. Sure she believes there is a God, but she refused to do anything that has to do with religious practices. However…

Mika clicked her tongue. What does she got to lose? She kneeled down and clasped her hands together. Christine did the same. Both of them closed their eyes and began to pray.

_Oh lord, please let Susie be safe._

~Line Break~

The 3 mysterious boys were writing things on their clipboard while standing in front of the portal. The 2 girls behind them were working on what appeared to be a bomb disguised as a Red Wrench. It has been over 12 hours since they created the portal to send HER into this universe. They did not know why it was taking so long to find ONE simple target.

"Is our portal even working?!" The first boy gritted out, clearly frustrated. He scribbled loudly on his clipboard. The other boys next to him shook their heads and sighed. Their friend here gets angry way too easily. Quite the hot head he is.

"The Portal should have appeared in the Juliette doll we have sent her. There are 2 possibilities that come to mind…" The second boy inquired as he tapped his chin with his pen. After thinking for a minute, he tapped his clipboard with his pen. "The Doll no longer exists or the Doll is in a different location…"

"What?! How would the doll not exist?! That doll is indestructible! It can't be destroyed!" The third boy yelled at him. "And if it were in a different location, the doll would automatically come back within a 200 meter distance! Tell me, how can that be possible?"

One of the girls working on the bomb on the floor lifted her head up to look at them. "Perhaps a simple enemy called "Time" did it." The 3 boys looked at her with disbelief. The girl next to her paid no attention to them and just kept adjusting the bomb disguised as a wrench.

"The Computer that has been tracking her told me that she mysteriously disappeared for over a year and a half and then she somehow reappeared back in her own universe. Thankfully "Time" over here is unaffected by the "Time" over there so nothing from us gets erased." The first girl explained before looking back at the bomb.

"Time Travel, eh?" The first boy looked back at the portal. "I wonder how far into time did she go into?" He wondered, pondering for a moment. "So you say over a year and a half?" He asked the first girl. She simply nodded and continued working on the bomb. The two boys next to him did the calculations in their head.

"She reappeared in 2032 in case you're wondering. It is a good thing that while you are in the past, you don't age really." The girl told them.

"Well…" The second boy started, figuring out the calculations. "For every 150 years into the past, the time difference is slower by a third. So if we take all the information…"

"Then it is likely that she was in the dark times of the Witches. The late 1600's…" The second girl boringly stated to them. "I bet I know who she ran into in that time. I remember the infamous Christine Dalton mysteriously disappeared in that time frame without a trace. It is likely that she brought Christine with her back into her universe…"

"Christine eh? Interesting…"

"Well what does that matter? We need her in this universe to stop another tragedy…" The first boy grumbled, staring impatiently at the portal they made so that she can get here. "Not to mention we have a wild experiment on the loose. While we don't know what he looks like… we know he is capable of transcending universes at will…"

"One problem at a time…" The third boy sighed. "We need to stop the incoming tragedy. Another tragedy will spell doom for all of us I am afraid."

"By the way…" The second girl muttered out. "My computers have picked up that we have someone from another universe visiting this one as well…" The others looked at her in shock. Not another visitor! As if they had enough problems already! They growled, clearly frustrated.

"I am going to have white hairs at such a young age at this rate!" The first boy shook his head. "Is the person friendly, evil, or just passing by?" He asked her. She simply shrugged in response and kept on working on the bomb.

"GAH WHATEVER!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "We need her here stat! Every second without her is seconds closer for us not solving this problem!" He looked at the other two boys with a scowl. "I don't care what it takes! Adjust the portal so that it finds another doll to latch onto! That should let the doll follow her and all it takes for it to activate is a simple touch…"

"But if we do that…" The second boy swallowed, "She may not be able to return home…"

"It is a risk I am willing to take… now do it…"

~Line Break~

Mika entered Lucas' garage since it was open. She sees him with a protector over his face while fixing the Juliette Doll. She smiled and walked over to him. Lucas noticed he was not alone and turned around. He took the protector off his face and sees his beloved friend and rival.

"Ah, Mika! Good timing! The doll is just about finished!" He gave his friend a high five greeting. Mika smiled and then looked at the Juliette Doll. It looked to be normal now… it wasn't acting funny in the slightest. Still though, those button eyes of the doll still creeps her out.

"Hey smartypants Mcgee…" Mika loved to use her nickname for him just to annoy him. "Any problems with the doll?" Lucas scratched the back of his head and looked back at the doll in question, ignoring that horrible nickname.

"She was a twitcher, but I sorted her out. One time she almost bit my face off, but luckily I was too strong for her." Lucas poked the doll in the chest teasingly. "Thought you could make a decent meal out of my face, did ya?" He laughed and turned his attention back over to her.

"In all seriousness, there weren't that many problems. Just… keep her away from the Romayo doll you have. Something tells me if those two are together, something might happen." Lucas warned her. Mika blinked, wondering why that is. Sure, Romayo and Juliette are star-crossed lovers in the movie, so…

Lucas noticed her confusion and simply shrugged. "Don't ask. I just feel like something is going to happen." He placed the protector back on and went back to fixing the doll. "By the way, Susie never told me why she gave you that Romayo doll, care to explain?"

Mika crossed her arms over her chest. She hasn't thought about it in a while, although that is something that she should do as it is pretty important that she needs to have solved. However, that will be solved another day, right now her main problem is finding Susie.

"Well…" Mika began remembering the day she received that doll.

…

_Mika blinked as she was handed the Romayo doll. Susie noticed her confusion and she was probably wondering why she was receiving this strange inanimate doll. "I was told to give this to you… or at least implied. A girl, right before she died, handed it to me and sorta mentioned you in her last words…" _

"_Huh? What did she say?" Mika asked, staring at this creepy Romayo doll in her hands. She kind of hated dolls for them being creepy and have the tendency to move… like in those movies. Susie tapped her chin for a second before giving her an answer. _

"_Something about saving people and you are the only Mika left… Her name was Kay by the way. She died alongside 6 other girls…" _

"_The only Mika left? What does that mean? There can only be one me in the entire Spiral unless I have twin somewhere…" Mika looked very confused. Also, this girl apparently knows who she is and wants her to save people for whatever reason. This is all too strange._

"_I have no idea myself…"_

…

One month after that she received the Juliette Doll from Susie. She told her she couldn't handle that doll anymore and gave it to her for keepsake. She said that that doll was responsible for helping Susie regain her memories of Mika and apparently also helped Day Summers and unfortunately Paige Summers, to remember her as well.

It was a good thing she kept the two dolls separate from each other unknowingly. She gave the Romayo doll a home under the basement stairs in the third box while she gave the Juliette doll the Attic home.

Lucas seemed intrigued at this information that was shared with him. "Hmm, did you undergo research as to who those 7 girls were and how one or all of them know you?" Mika nodded in response, but given that Lucas couldn't see her, she used her mouth.

"Yes of course brainiac, I had to because this all seemed fishy to me." Mika sighed. "They were Kay, Jessica; who is a pupil of Sherlock Bones, Bly; the princess of Marleybone, Nikki, Emma, Apli the most wanted serial killer, and Riley the most famous artist in all of Wizard City." She bit her lip. "How they know me is anyone's guess. I never saw or met any of them."

What she didn't tell him is that she had a feeling she KNOWS someone that might have been responsible for their deaths. However, she has no proof to back that up. After all of that, she decided to put this all off to the side for future purposes.

Lucas finished fixing the doll and removed his protector completely off his face. "Interesting. Anyways, the doll is finished. Take it far away from here… I hate the thing as much as you do… I am surprised you still want to keep it even if it was responsible for helping Susie."

"Well… I wanted to keep my promise so I did…" Mika explained as she took the doll from him and placed it in her backpack. She looked at her watch, noting that she should head back home and get started looking for Susie before Thanksgiving Dinner starts.

"Hey, we should go bowling tomorrow… I still owe you a little plate of revenge for scoring a 300 and winning against me!" Lucas challenged her with a smirk on his face. Mika laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder. She never wanted to see Lucas ever change.

"It was skill, admit it…"

"It was luck and you know it!"

Mika scoffed and playfully punched him in the arm. "Whatever smartypants Mcgee. I'll see you later!" They both hugged for a second or two before parting and waving goodbye to each other. The silver haired woman went on home and hoped that she would find Susie soon…

Lucas watched her leave his garage. He watched until she disappeared from sight before muttering the words. "Be careful buddy…"

~Line Break~

Christine was on the phone with Mavi. She is a fellow witch that so happened to have been sucked into the past with Mika. Now, Mavi is a friend to them both, even if she doesn't really consider them to be. They seemed to be having a normal conversation between friends.

"Haha. Mika couldn't cook to save her life. The only thing she knows how to cook is fish and other simple meals." Mavi commented to Christine's earlier comment. The blonde smiled, knowing that was the truth. Mika was good at some things but cooking isn't one of them, which is why she has to be the "Housewife" as it were and do the cooking.

"I know… but I hope I can teach her once I master my cooking…" Christine placed the phone between her ear and her shoulder so she could use both hands to prepare the Turkey. She hummed in her work, thinking of something else to say.

"Oh yeah… I wanted to ask you… Do you know a handsome man with glasses and wears a lab coat on?" Christine asked, wondering if she knew anything about the Spirit of the man that resided in the key she found at the Cemetery. It was a long shot… but…

"Can't say that I have, why? Cheating on Mika already?"

Christine refrained from yelling in response as that is not what she normally does. "No. I am faithful to Mika. I just wanted to know if you knew anything."

"I don't know anyone that fits that profile… maybe you should be more… AAH!"

Christine heard a loud crash and then she heard the dial tone of her phone. "Mavi!" She looked at her phone, worried. She dialed her number again but her phone seemed to be disconnected. The blonde feared the worst, but she hoped it wasn't true.

"Oh no…"

Suddenly she hears a ghostly moan from the basement which made her almost drop her phone in shock. She peered around the corner to the basement door near the stairs. A few seconds later she hears the sounds of boxes moving around. It must be the ghost of the man she brought home. What could he be doing, she wondered.

"…" Christine shut off the oven, slightly scared. Looks like she needs to pay a visit to the basement…

To be continued…


	6. It begins

**Angel: Stopping here for a bit. This is where the Adventure starts. So, you won't see any more chapters for this one for a while or so. I'll finish WaW and then work on getting updates for the others, and then I'll return here. **

**Happy August and enjoy the chapter! **

_Angel presents…_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS: Takes "2" to Tango! _

_Chapter 6: It begins..._

A female judge slammed down her gavel and looked angrily at the defendant who was quivering in fear. The trial was about a man named Oliver Jenkins who supposedly killed 2 witches late last week due to his extreme prejudice towards them. Thanks to the Prosecution's evidence, it was enough for a verdict to be reached.

"I hereby sentence you to 50 years behind bars without parole!" She decided as the police men handcuffed him and started luring him away. "Court Dismissed!" The Judge sighed as she got up and placed her red hair behind her ear. She watched as the audience that was watching the trial, head out the door, ready to go home. The only people remaining were herself, the policemen around the courtroom and the prosecution.

"Your honor, if you have a moment…" The brunette walked up to her. The Judge turned to look at her, smiling.

"You don't have to call me that after the trial is over. Call me Rayne Storm… but preferably just Rayne…" The prosecution blushed and nodded. The red head had seen this attorney many times in the many trials she has stood over. Her name was Ann Glerr. She was apparently a girl that came into the Spiral mysteriously.

"I don't mean to be so sudden with this question, but are you aware of the rumors going on about you?" Ann inquired. Rayne sighed, knowing those rumors well. Ever since last week, people have been gossiping and telling these nasty but untrue rumors about her view on Witches and Prejudice. To be honest with herself, she has grown quite tired of them and on the verge of just screaming at people for even mentioning it.

"Yes…" She sighed once more. "I am aware of that. I had one squabble with a 'Different' magic user and they automatically assume I hate them. I swear this generation of people can be so annoying…" Ann nodded at that last statement. It was truer than a brick being red.

"Well, history can do that to people…" Ann went to the prosecution table she was sitting at and started packing up her things. Thanksgiving Dinner is about to start soon. Rayne watched her do that for a second or two before looking over at the statue of Justice.

"What do adults and schools teach children these days? That Witches are evil? Why must they learn 'The Spiral War?' Almost every trial I stood over had something to do with Prejudice… It almost sickens me…" Rayne stated, crossing her arms and looking at the wooden floor of the courtroom.

"The bad blood between Wizards and Witches is a scar in our history. It won't ever just go away and people will continue, if they have Prejudice, to teach future generations of this knowledge." Ann bit her lip. As much as she hated Prejudice herself, there is no stopping it. It is something that just won't go away. As long as anger and hate exist… there will always be Prejudice.

"I just wish peace was in order between the two magic races… but I guess it is too much to wish for the impossible…" Rayne checked her watch. It was time for her to wrap things up and then head straight home. She couldn't believe she had to stand over a trial on Prejudice on Thanksgiving… of all holidays. Apparently the law doesn't take holidays.

"Anyways, it was nice chatting with you, Ann, but I have to get home." Ann smiled, understanding. She and her shook hands and then parted ways. Rayne headed into her chambers and then shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door, sighing. This trial had nearly taken her energy away… well almost her voice. She was mostly yelling throughout it all since she was known for her nonstop yelling when it comes to standing over trials.

"Perhaps I should calm myself down when in Trials…" She shook her head at herself and walked over to her desk. She slid her hand across her smooth and clean desk until she reached her chair. Sitting herself down, she looked at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of an infamous wedding that caused a lot of controversies.

The wedding of Mika Frogwhisperer and Christine Dalton was in that picture. A Witch and a Wizard getting married was almost unheard of in this world… the Spiral even. Not only were they from different magic races… their sexuality was also frowned upon by most. Many had protested against their marriage, but they married anyways. They both seemed rather unfazed by this reaction like they were expecting it.

"If only the whole Spiral can learn from this marriage…" Rayne picked up the photo, examining the lovely couple. "Maybe…" She shook her head. It is going to take the Spiral to be reborn in order for that to happen.

"Excuse me, why should they learn if you can't learn yourself?"

Rayne gasped as she looked at the doorway and sees a Field Guard that normally roams around the Haunted Cave in Triton Avenue. She took out her gavel, which was also a wand, and stood up from her chair. "How did you get pass security?"

"Oh… they are napping…" The Field Guard grinned as he floated on closer. Rayne took a stance, ready to strike if even moved another foot forward. He laughed as he stopped within 6 feet of her.

"As I was saying, why do you expect people to learn from this so called "Legendary Marriage" when you can't seem to learn yourself?" He asked her, waiting patiently for the answer. Rayne gritted her teeth, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"If you are saying I am like the other people that hated that marriage, I don't! I had fully supported it and have none of this prejudice you think I have!"

"You THINK you don't." The Field Guard retorted, smirking. The black cloak that he wore under his pumpkin head morphed into a suit of armor made of skull and bones. Anger, Hate, and any other kind of negative emotion radiated from the armor in question. This was no ordinary Field Guard… Rayne doesn't even think he IS a Field Guard…

"Nearly everybody in the Spiral has some sort of Prejudice… They just don't want to admit it and keep it tucked away in their hearts… casting shadows upon it…" Rayne just had enough of him and took out her Wild Bolt spell card. Before she could do anything however, the Pumpkin Man summoned a young girl into his arms. This was no ordinary girl though… it looked to be someone from the distant past. It made the Judge stop in her tracks in shock.

_Isn't that… one of the witches that escaped her fate in late 1600's? Bianca…?_

"Go on. Hurt me and this Witch… I know you want to… Let your shadow of your Prejudice show itself…" He dared her, holding onto Bianca to the point where he was almost suffocating her. Rayne's breathing hitched, her hands shaking.

"Please… don't do it…" Bianca whimpered and then gasping when he held her tighter. Rayne swallowed, there was something rising within her, but she kept it down. Not wanting to risk it, she lowered her gavel.

"Hmm, I thought so…" He plucked off his Pumpkin Head, but still holding onto Bianca. "Very well then, let me send you to a place where YOU will LEARN something!"

"Look out lady!" Bianca warned her, but it was too late. Before Rayne could even react, the Pumpkin Head was thrown at her, it was laughing as it was approaching her face. The last thing Rayne saw before she blacked out was his smiling face…

~Line Break~

Mika arrived home sooner than expected and headed into the kitchen. To her surprise, she sees that the Turkey had been abandoned as well as the other cooking stuff. Christine wouldn't just abandon her cooking like that for no good reason.

"Christine!" She called out to her, her voice echoing throughout the house… She waited a few seconds before she heard a crash in the basement. Gasping and fearing for the worst, she bolted over to the basement door and pounded on it.

"Babe, you in there?!"

No response…

"I'm coming in!" She burst through the door and then headed down the stairs as fast as she could. As soon as she got to the base, her eyes widened in shock and horror at what she saw. Her wife was on the floor, unconscious, with blood coming out of a wound that looked to be made from a baseball bat. The perpetrator that did the deed was standing over her unconscious body. It was the spirit of the man Christine brought in… but also…

"No… I don't believe it…" Mika's eyes were filled with disbelief as she staring face to face with the man she admired and started her interest in Witches. "You're… JOHN FITZGERALD!"

The spirit looked at her with an angry look in his face. The baseball bat fell to the floor after doing its purpose. "Prejudice… bad… prejudice…" He growled and then without any warning, he disappeared from sight. Not far off from Christine's body was the rusty silver key. He must have gone back to that item.

Mika shook out of her trance. She'll have to think about him later… She quickly headed over to her body and gently picked her head up from the ground. "Christine… Christine… speak to me baby…" A lone tear rolled down her face as she gently shook her wife as if to get her to regain unconsciousness. She hated seeing Christine hurt.

It took a mere minute before the blonde opened her eyes… well somewhat opened. Mika blew out a sigh of relief as she stared into beautiful grassy green eyes. "Christine, baby, what happened?" That kind of was a dumb question to ask since she knew how it happened… but she didn't know the pre-story of it.

"Ro…" She weakly pointed her right index finger in the corner of the basement before heading back into unconsciousness. Mika frowned, but turned to look over at the direction Christine was pointing at. To her surprise, the Romayo doll was standing up and looking at them with those creepy button eyes of his.

She then realized something… she was not supposed to let the two dolls be in close range of each other. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she felt the doll of Juliette come alive in her backpack. She squeaked as she heard her backpack unzip and out came the doll in question. The doll looked to be making over to the Romayo one.

"No!" Mika tried to grab the Juliette doll, but missed, barely touching the doll's arm. When she touched the doll… A portal escaped from the doll itself and then floated to the middle of the basement… where it began sucking in Mika.

The myth wizard gasped and grabbed a hold of the staircase, trying not to get sucked in. "No! NOT AGAIN!" This happened on Thanksgiving before… and now it is happening again?! Why is God messing with her?!

The two dolls embraced and then turned their attention to their owners. They looked at the portal and noticed it was only sucking in Mika. It didn't even bother with Christine even if she was closer to it. The dolls seemed to have made a decision and did something right then and there.

They held out their hands to the portal and sent waves of magic at it. The Portal grew in size and intensified… they were helping it suck Mika in… as well as the unconscious blonde. The dolls then stood back and watched as it did its job.

Christine's body got sucked into the portal as Mika's grip on the staircase loosened. Mika held on with all her might, but the portal was proving too much for her. The Juliette doll smirked and held out its hand. A dark dagger appeared in the doll's hands… and then… it threw it at Mika's arm.

The silver haired woman hissed in pain as her arm was pierced by the dagger, an unknown substance heading into her bloodstream. Feeling weak… she lost her grip and was sucked into the portal but not before she grabbed the silver rusty key… The Portal then disappeared… its job finished…

~Line Break~

Romayo adjusted his tie, looking around the room for a perfect maiden to dance with tonight. However, everybody seemed to have a partner of some kind to dance with, which kind of made his heart sink. He was so looking forward to this dance.

"Good sir…"

A gentle voice behind him spoke out and he then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned himself around and there… he stood face to face with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. His mouth was slightly agape and his heart threatened to pound out of his chest just at the mere sight of this woman.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, good sir…" The blonde woman giggled. She gently placed her hand on his chin and closed it for him. She looked at him more closely; noting his handsome face, his spiky brown hair, and seeing how toned his body was through his nice suit. Her cheeks turned red, figuring it was a bit inappropriate to be checking him out like that… but nonetheless… he IS also checking her out.

Romayo snapped out of his trance and smiled at the beautiful maiden before him. "I have seen Angels all my life… but you definitely stand out among them all…" He flirted with her as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. The blonde woman blushed some more and then giggled slightly.

"Thank you, kind sir. Your words bring a smile to my face…"

He smiled. "Shall we dance..?" He asked her with a gentle bow. She decided to tease him and folded her arms across her chest, slightly grinning as she did so. Romayo looked at her confusedly.

"I don't dance with strangers… unless they give me a name… What is your name..?"

Romayo smiled again and gave another bow, introducing himself. "I am Romayo… what is your name, angel?" The blonde unfolded her arms, her heart pounding. His voice was so soothing; it made her feel all warm inside.

"I… I am Juliette… It is a pleasure to meet you… sir Romayo…" She did her own graceful bow. Romayo took her hands gently into his own as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"As I you…" He gestured towards the dance area. "Shall we dance, fair Juliette?"

"Ay, let us dance the night away…"

The two made their way to the dance floor. Unaware to them, somebody was watching them behind the pillars. He looked to be a man with black glasses on him and in a black suit. He watched until both of them began to dance.

He took out his phone and called someone. "It's me, Mr. X. The lady was right… the two lovers have met and are dancing at this very moment…" He couldn't believe the words he just said. "Perhaps the tragedy will happen once more… What do you advise me to do?"

He waited for a few seconds… and then he nodded at the command given to him. "Very well…"

To be continued…

End of Part 1 of 8 parts…


End file.
